A Rogue's Desire
by highlanderprincess
Summary: In Isabella's fantasies, Edward Cullen loves her. While she dreams of a life with him, she knows that it is only that, a dream. Isabella's life has never been easy, but perhaps her dreams will come true. Perhaps Edward Cullen will one day be her's. Regency Romance. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Fantasy Come True

**I've been dying to finish this story, but I felt that since this story was one of my first tries at writing over a year ago, I needed to rewrite it. It will stay the same, but (hopefully) the writing will be improved. There were copious amounts of errors in the original story, so I knew I** _ **had**_ **to try again. I can't promise that this version won't have flaws, because it most definitely will, but it is definitely going to be a lot better than my first try.**

 **A little warning to new readers: This story is** _ **heavily**_ **influenced by some of the regency/historical romance novels I have read. That being said, this story may seem really cheesy to some of you. I totally understand this fic is not for everyone. If "heaving bosoms" bother you, then this fic in general might bother you. I think it's really fun and entertaining to write this sort of thing, though!**

 **Anyway, I'm very excited to be finishing this story on FF! I know it's been on hiatus for a very long time while I focused on my other stories, so I'm happy to come back to it and finally give it the attention it deserves. I'm sorry if anyone is upset that I'm doing this rewrite, but I found it necessary and wouldn't have been able to finish this story if I** _ **didn't**_ **do the rewrite. So, don't flame me! Also, I hope you don't mind the name change! I really loved "A Rogue's Desire" and wanted to use it as the new title of the story! Since this is my first year on FF, I'm still fumbling around with things, but I promise this won't be a common occurrence.**

 **~A Rogue's Desire~**

I have grown up watching him as he lived a life that seemed so far out of my reach. I couldn't touch him if I tried, so, I allowed myself to dream of him. It was a pleasant diversion from my everyday life, but a diversion was all it was, and all it could _ever_ be. I am realistic; I understand my position in life and I have never strived for more. But sometimes, in the darkness of the night in my old room in the servant's quarters, I would imagine a life with him—Mr. Edward Cullen. The man who has never once noticed me.

How could I blame him for his oversight? I have never been beautiful by society's standards—my pale face covered in freckles, my dull brown hair unfashionable and far too curly, and a figure that is too slight to be popular, besides my breasts, which fit uncomfortably in all my livery. While he does not pay me any mind, my eyes constantly follow him.

I wish I looked more like Mrs. Hurst. She has always seemed to hold his attentions. I found them in the library when I was ten years of age, and even then, I knew to keep my mouth closed on the matter. It would have been quite the scandal, and even then, I loved Mr. Cullen enough to understand the importance of protecting his reputation. Mrs. Hurst was married and four and thirty, after all. While I did not say anything on the matter, I _did_ watch them as they made love on the floor. I enjoyed seeing him move like an animal, and as soon as they were finished, I hide behind a bookcase until I was sure they were gone. The minutes ticked by, and when no one returned, I left my hiding spot and tip-toed across the library until something shiny caught my eye. I picked up Mrs. Hurst's drop—which her husband was later hurt to find missing—and then came across a small, brass button, which had fallen from Mr. Cullen's jacket. I hide the drop due to my own jealously, wanting to see Mrs. Hurst receive a verbal thrashing from her husband, and kept the button for myself. I created a necklace, keeping the brass button close to my heart, and hidden under my clothes.

Reaching down, I tug on my necklace, pulling it out from my bodice before eying it with a satisfied smile. It has been eight years since I found it, and I _keep_ it close to my heart still—where _my Edward_ is. It is cool under my finger tips and still looks as it did on the day I found it. It's the only piece of Mr. Cullen— _Edward_ —that I'll ever have. More than I could ever ask for. One day, he will belong to a woman, he will take a wife, while I will mourn the loss of a dream that I knew would never come true. Mr. Cullen is the eldest of his three brothers and the heir to his estate. So one day he will lord over all of us with his wife, and even then, I will most likely be dealing the affection for him which I cannot seem to overcome. _I don't want to overcome it. I want to dream of him for the rest of my life. Dreams are all that I have._ With a sick mother and a father that I barely have the pleasure of seeing, dreams seem to be all I have to keep me sane.

I close the book on my lap and crawl out of my hidden nook beneath the staircase in the furthest corner of the estate. No one walks about back here, and it is the only place I feel as if I can truly be alone. Since my mother fell ill, Mr. Carlisle Cullen, the head of the estate, moved my family into a small cottage on the edge of the property. He was not doing it to be unkind, rather, he wanted my mother to feel more comfortable. He grew up with my father—our family have worked as servants at this estate for several generations—so, he knows him well, and loves him even. While I enjoy our cottage, I never feel alone whilst I am there. Here, I can read books I sneak from the library, and write in my journal, which I keep hidden in my apron.

With the intent of sneaking back to the library to return my novel, I quietly cross the hallway, but pause as I hear Mr. Carlisle Cullen's voice coming from his study. I am not a snoop, but as soon as I hear Edward's voice, I cannot help myself.

"When will you take a wife? You are nearly one and thirty."

I peer into the study, careful not to be seen, and find Mr. Carlisle Cullen glaring at his son over his glass of brandy. They are both so handsome, I wonder how any woman can bear standing in a room with them without losing their wits all together. Sometimes, when I watch Edward, I forget to breathe. It is an embarrassing response, but the only one I can ever seem to manage. I cannot imagine what I would do if he ever spoke to me. I would most likely faint.

"Father, you know I have no interest in taking a wife just yet. Let me enjoy being a bachelor for a while longer."

"You don't have to give up your habits, son. Marriage is not about love, you know that very well. Keep a mistress, or mistresses even, and make a good match for our namesake. You need a strong woman to run this estate with after I have passed. A woman who can keep you in line, Edward. Make a good match, produce an heir, and do as you please with your own time. I am not asking you for the world, son. It is your duty as the heir of this estate. Do not disappoint me like your brothers have."

"I am nothing like them, father. I thought you knew me better than that."

"Then be sensible, Edward."

Edward stands up, and I can finally see his handsome, angular face. His features would inspire paintings. He is better than any piece of art I could ever imagine. I take a deep breath, wishing he could find me as attractive as I find him.

"I think I'll go out for the night, father."

I nearly screech as he turns on his heels and makes his way toward the door. Mr. Carlisle Cullen says something else, but in my haste to leave and remain unseen, I miss it. I hide behind the corner of another hallway and hold my breath as I hear him pass me by. As soon as he is far down the hallway, I exhale and shudder as goosepimples cover my flesh. He did not notice me, while my entire body felt him, as if his energy was pouring from his skin and flirting with mine. Intoxicated by him, I wonder what it would be like to follow him into town. To go on an adventure, seeing a world I've always wondered about. My nose has always been in my book, reading about romantic figures and dreaming about being whisked away by one of my literary heroes. I wonder what it would be like to go on a real-life adventure, something that would get me through the boring normalcy of my every day life in the manor. Before I can control myself, my body moves on its own accord. One foot moves, and then the other, and before I know it, I'm on his trail.

He takes off on horse and knowing the direction he is heading—for he always ventures off to the same part of town—I follow him on foot. I know that I am not being very sensible, but I do not care. I have never done anything remotely exciting in my eighteen years. I am eight and ten, and nothing worth while has happened to me. I have daydreamed of another life for myself, but, if only for today, I want to live that life. Experience a little excitement before I return to my duties.

My feet ache by the time I make it into town. I groan, wishing I could sit down and relieve the pain for a moment, but my worrying stops me. What if I don't find Edward because I am too busy dawdling about? I walk, and walk, looking for Edward's horse, or any sign of him, but I come up short. _Where in heavens is he?_ Tears prick my eyes as fear overwhelms me. I am in a terrible part of town without an escort. Why did I ever believe this a wise idea? Now, it seems so silly of me, but I am too far gone to change anything. Will I be able to find my way home? Feeling anxious, I dip my hand into the top of my bodice and pull out my necklace with Edward's button. I run my fingers along it and sigh, closing my eyes for a moment while convincing myself that everything will be all right.

"Are you lost, Miss?" A nefarious voice asks.

My eyes shoot up and I try my best not to appear too frightened, although, my body is trembling with terror. I take a step back, knowing that whatever this man's intentions are, they cannot be good. He leers at me and I flush, wondering if he can smell the fear seeping through my pores.

"Come here, girl. Let me help you back to your home."

I turn on my heels and run into the first door I can find, not bothering to look at the sign indicating what sort of establishment I am entering. Whatever it is, it must be better than what awaits me out here in the dark. The smell is the first thing that brings me back to reality. The establishment smells of smoke, alcohol, and God knows what else. As soon as my wits have returned, I gaze around the room and my cheeks flush with shock. _What sort of establishment is this?_

I've never seen so many pairs of breasts before. Women are naked from the waist up, walking around and leaning over men as they drink and play cards. Some of them are in men's laps, some of them are in the corner, with a man between their thighs. I cannot look away, I'm captivated by so many sights that are completely foreign to me. The room is filled with laughter, moans, and shouts. I shrink back against the wall, wanting to disappear completely. A man jostles into me, and leers before he is pulled away by a scantly clad barmaid. I grimace, although I am thankful for her intrusion. I take a long breath, closing my eyes and wondering how I am going to return to my parents in one piece. When I open my eyes, I see him.

Edward sits across the room with a drink in his hand and a punk on his lap. In the candle light, he looks like a fallen angel—gorgeous beyond belief. The woman wiggling on his crotch is a curvaceous redhead, with a face painted heavily with powder and rouge. While Edward seems to find her attentions amusing, he seems to find his drink just as entertaining. His lips trail the curves of her breasts, and he licks her nipple once, before taking a long drink of his brandy. It takes me a moment to realize this fact, but Edward is intoxicated. Completely lushy. Perhaps, despite his intoxicated state, Edward would be kind enough to return me to the manor. Perhaps if I just went and pleaded with him, he would see me home safely.

My body moves on its own accord as I cross the room and venture toward him. He pulls his gaze away from the woman's breasts and his eyes meet mine, his gaze penetrating. I stop in my tracks, unable to move any further with him looking at me in such a way. With his eyes on me, he grabs ahold of the arm of a matronly woman who passes him by and nods his head in my direction.

"I will take her instead," he tells the woman in a commanding voice.

I gasp, wondering what he could mean. His eyes on me is enough to cause me to feel quite faint, but hearing his voice… I feel like a different woman entirely. I can feel his desire from across the room, causing my nipples to pucker and my stomach to twist uncomfortably. _What could he possibly have in mind?_

The matronly woman turns to me, giving me a confused look as if she were trying to place me, before nodding at Edward. _What is happening?_ Edward hands the woman her drink and slides the redhead off his lap. My eyes widen as he makes his way towards me. Everything about him seems determined… but his determination confuses me. What is he determined to do?

Without a word, he takes a hold of my hand and leads me toward a spiral staircase. His skin against mine is a shock to my system and with so many feelings coursing through me, I feel utterly lost. Despite my confusion I feel _happy_. The feeling of him holding my hand is better than anything I have ever imagined. Sometimes, when I'm all alone in my room at night, I think of him—playing with myself as I picture him naked, moving over me like he did with Mrs. Hurst.

As soon as we make it to the second floor of the establishment, everything makes perfect sense to me—and I'm horrified suddenly. _This place is a whore house… Edward must think I am a whore._ I feel sick, because I now know _why_ he is so determined. I know what he plans to do to me. While I am nervous, I find that I am overwhelmed with joy as well. I will remember this night for the rest of my life. I am giving my innocence to the one man I want more than absolutely anything.

Edward pulls me into an empty room, and I am still too shocked to utter a word. He does not seem to mind, though. His thoughts are on something else entirely. My breath catches in my throat as I hear the door lock. I wonder if he recognizes me. I wonder if he knows that I am one of his family's servants. I wonder if he cares…

He turns around to face me, a smile lighting up his handsome face. Pulling off his cravat, he looks at my breasts for a long moment before he asks, "Shall I get you a drink before we start?"

I blush. Too frightened and too aroused to utter a word. I want him. I don't care if it is proper, I want him more than I have wanted anything. Knowing that he wants me too is completely overwhelming.

"You are a shy little bird, aren't you?" he comments as he stalks toward the table with several bottles of alcohol, grabbing one as well as grabbing a glass. He pours until the glass is almost full, and then takes a long drink. "Well, are you going to undress?" He finishes off his drink before stalking toward me.

I am still too shocked to speak. As soon as he reaches me, his fingers trail across the top of my bodice and his lips brush against my neck. I moan, and suddenly, I feel a very strange stirring in my stomach, trailing down to my core.

"God, you are so expressive," Edward says with a groan as he reaches out and palms by breasts, before pinching my nipple through the fabric of my dress.

I moan at his touch, and he responds with a roguish grin. He bends down and places hot, wet kisses on the exposed skin of my heavy breasts. I can feel his smile against my skin, probably feeling amused as I tremble in anticipation. Unable to wait a moment longer, Edward rips the fabric of my bodice, exposing my breasts to his heated gaze. As soon as they are free from their confinements, his lips are around one of my rosy nipples. His teeth tease me. He bites and sucks until I'm feeling intoxicated.

"You make me so hard, little one," he tells me with a moan, as he straightens up and rubs his hard crotch against the softness of my stomach. "Undress," he orders, as he pulls away to pour himself another glass of brandy.

With desire bubbling in my stomach, all of my shyness evaporates as I quickly part with my dress, and then my shift. Edward watches me, causing my sex to grow even more wet with need. My gaze falls to his face to his crotch, which is pulsing against the buttons of his trousers. I'm naked besides my necklace, which hangs between my breasts. I wonder if Edward recognizes his button, although, I'm sure my necklace is the last thing he is looking at.

"It is your turn to undress?" I ask timidly, surprised that I found my voice at all.

"Of course," he answers with a devilish grin. "I can't do what I want to do while I still have my clothes on."

My eyes widen as I watch him undress. I have never seen a man's body completely naked before, and it's quite the shock. His chest is defined and well-muscled, his arms are large and defined, and his crotch—I flush—his crotch makes me incredibly nervous. I did not think it would look so, so… strange. It is large and thick, and its color is a slightly different tone than the rest of his body, with a large vein that is pulsing uncontrollably. It twitches, and my eyes widen. Suddenly, I feel frightened again. _Is that thing really meant to go inside of me?_

"Are you all right, little one? You look stricken," he says in an almost teasing tone.

He crosses the room and pulls me into his arms, his penis brushing against my stomach as he kisses me. He kisses me until I can barely breathe, and then he pulls away and pushes me onto the bed in the center of the room. My breasts bounce as I fall onto the mattress, and Edward is between my legs in a heartbeat. Before I can register what is happening, his lips are on mine and his tongue is in his mouth. I wonder if he can tell that I have never been kissed before. I wonder if he can feel how inexperienced I am. He seems too enthused to care. I nearly embarrass myself and scream as his finger slips into my wet core. If feels so incredible, and yet, uncomfortable at the same time. He plays with me and I feel embarrassed as I get his fingers wet with my desire, but Edward does not seem to mind. In fact, he seems downright pleased by the fact.

"You enjoy this, don't you, little one?" he whispers into my ear.

I can only nod, as something strange seems to stir in my belly. I have touched myself before, but nothing ever resulted from my ministrations. This, however, is quite different. I feel like I'm standing on a precipice and I am about to fall over the edge. I cry out as my muscles clench around his fingers, my core fluttering and pulsing in the most delicious way. I have never felt so alive.

My pleasure quickly turns to pain as he invades me. That monster between his legs stretches me and I try to get away. It hurts. It hurts so terribly. I did not expect this. Tears trail down my face, but with Edward's head buried in the crook of my neck, he does not notice. I am afraid that if he _did_ notice he would stop. I do not want that. I could not bear it.

"God, you are tight. I have never been with a woman who felt so small around me," Edward expresses with a pained moan.

Unsure of myself, I ask, "Is that preferable? Are you all right?"

He laughs at my question. Apparently, I am being ridiculous. "It is better than 'all right'. I want to bury myself inside of your pussy and never leave."

Before I can answer, his lips are against mine once more. After a while, the pain morphs back into pleasure and I find myself feeling just as lost in my own body as I did moments before when my core fluttered uncomfortably around his fingers. _Does intercourse always feel like this? If so, I am surprised anyone does anything else._

Edward increases the pace of his thrusts, each one growing more and more erratic. I love the sight of him falling apart. I still cannot believe this beautiful, power man is inside of my body. I cannot believe that out of all the women in the room, he chose _me_. How did I manage to become so lucky?

He ejaculates inside of me with a moan that is quite like a roar. He looks so beautiful as he reaches his release. I cannot take my eyes off his perfect face, and as he comes down from the cloud he is on, I trace his features with my fingertips, touching the lips that I have dreamt of for so long. _Mr. Cullen has made love to me._ Edward _has made love to me. Where do we go from here?_ He kisses me again, and all my worries fly out the window.

 **A/N: I really hope you are enjoying the rewrite so far. I honestly believe that it will be** _ **much**_ **better than my first try. As I said before, I really started writing when I started FF, so you guys have really seen me grow a lot in my writing. Honestly, I am so impressed that you guys read the original considering all the errors… so thank you! I love you all so much and I'm now realizing how amazingly nice everyone in this fandom is haha.**

 **Just in case you were wondering…**

 **Livery-The clothes worn by servants, usually identifying the household to which they belong.**

 **Punk-A prostitute**

 **Drops-Diamond earrings.**

 **I am not an expert on this time period… so I hope I don't make too many errors with this story! I promise to try my best** **. Also, is anyone familiar with what words they used for "vagina" and "penis" in this time period, that aren't "vagina" and "penis"? I don't want my sex scenes to sound so clinical lol. Please review! I think that since I rewrote this story, you can't review the same chapter twice, so feel free to review as a guest** **.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Return

**Hey, guys! Another update! I know this story isn't for everyone and is pretty different than my other stories, but I'm so glad you guys are liking it. As I'm writing this story, I'm trying my very best to channel one of those many historical romance novels I snuck around with as a kid (lol). Since this is so different than my usual writing, I feel pretty insecure about this, but it's still fun to try something new. And I'm betaing this, so if there's any errors…. It's because I suck haha. Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

As soon as I was quite certain he was asleep, I stirred from our bed with images of him making love to me dancing in my head. He felt so divine as he moved inside of me-touching me so intimately that I fear I might walk around with a flush for the rest of my days. The thought of leaving brings me such sorrow; I would give anything to spend a fortnight with him in this bed. However, I am not quite certain that a fortnight would be nearly long enough. I would need years to explore his body, and even then, I am not certain I shall be sated.

Ever so gently, I bend my head down and give his naked shoulder a soft kiss. I cannot help myself. I wanted to feel his naked skin one last time before I part. I stare at his body, which is mostly revealed to my eyes as the sheets are mussed around him, and nearly faint. As quietly as I can manage, I slide on my clothes-which is quite the feat without someone else's help. I do not want Edward to detect me. I do not want him to see me in the crisp light of the morning-for he might recognize me.

I nearly laugh at the thought of him remembering the plain face of one of his many servants. Other than my full chest, I have no features that would be memorable for a man. Mother tells me that I am quite pretty, although, _I_ do not see it. I am not nearly as attractive as the women who stay at the Cullen Manor. Miss. Tanya Denali, in particular, is exceedingly pretty. So pretty that I nearly grow green with envy at the mere sight of her. I am quite certain that Edward shall end up with a woman like that. A woman with beauty, grace, and most importantly, superior birth.

I push those thoughts out of my head. There is no use to wallow in my own self-pity. I have been blessed with one night with Edward-more than I could have ever wished for. I should be happy that I have been given this much. I can hold onto this memory for the rest of my dull and monotonous life. Whenever I lay in bed at night, I will think of his powerful body moving over mine. I will think about how his skin felt as it pressed against mine. I will ponder the way my core ached as his dark eyes looked at my naked body. A melancholy smile tugs on my lips as I consider that the past few hours have most likely been the happiest of my life.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whisper at my still sleeping man. _Well, he certainly is not_ my _man, as much as I would like him to be._ "Thank you."

I suppress a sob as I turn for the door. On that bed we were lovers- _equals_. Class, station, and propriety did not matter as we laid naked together. When we were making love with one another, the outside world could not touch us-that is what made the act so beautiful. But now… now I shall face my harsh reality alone and Edward will forget about his desire for me and return to his duty.

Sullen, I exit our room and make my way down the steps, eager to get out of this establishment and find my way home. I did not accomplish what I came here for-having Edward escort me back home-but, I am leaving with something so much more. I am leaving with a small sliver of happiness. As I reach the final step, that happiness seems short-lived for a moment, as a drunken man accosts me as he tries to move me back up stairs. Simply not having it, I slam my foot down upon his much larger one, causing him to shriek in pain. While he is distracted, I dart around him and out the door, relief washing over me as the crisp, night air hits my face.

Keeping my head down and avoiding eye-contact with the many men on the street, I walk as quickly as my feet can take me. The discomfort in my feet is great, but the fear of not making it home is enough to propel me forward without complaint. I cannot rest, I cannot ask for help-for I have heard such wretched tales of young ladies seeking help and being met with fates worse than I could imagine. One lady in particular, who I has never been of my acquaintance, had met a man while she was lost-separated from her friend-and ended up married two months later, after her father found her with child. _Bella, you can no longer judge her so harshly. Could not you end up exactly the same as she? At least her father found her a husband-your child would forever be a bastard._

I shiver at the thought of becoming with child. I would be shunned by everyone under Edward's employ, that is quite certain. I would also have to endure seeing Edward constantly, knowing he is the father of my child, and not being able to utter a word to him about it. It would be torture. Perhaps there is a way to ensure that does not happen. As much as I would love a little baby who had Edward's brilliant eyes, I could not afford to care for the child. My family can barely afford the basic necessities as it is.

As soon as I find my shortcut, I breathe a sigh of relief. I will be home soon. I will be with my father and mother and the past few hours will be as if they never happened. I will be safe and sound-back to my normal life. I trudge through the woods, imagining how Edward will react when he wakes up to an empty bed in a whore house. Of course, I doubt he will remember the events of last night considering how intoxicated he was. Thankfully, I will remember enough to satisfy the both of us.

The woods are pitch-black at this time of night, but the darkness does not bother me. I know, soon enough, the sun will rise and illuminate everything. However, I hope I am in my bed by that time, so I can get an hour or two of shut-eye before I have to be up and dressed for work. With that desire in mind, I do my best to make my way through the woods, trying to remember where not to step, since I have taken this particular path so many times before whenever I want to sneak away for a bit.

Thankfully, it does not take long for me to see my family's cottage. I pick up my pace, while remaining careful of where I am stepping-for I don't want to fall and hurt myself, making my presence known while I was so close to being home. As I walk, I try to ignore the painful ache between my legs. My thighs are sore and my core is even worse. Whilst it is not comfortable, I am content with the ache-it is a reminder of Edward being deep inside of me. Hopefully I will feel this ache for a long time to come.

As soon as I reach my family's cottage, I pass the front door, finding that the best course of action would be climbing back into my bedroom through my window. It is, after all, my usual means of escape and re-entry. As I climb back into my room, I nearly trip, forgetting how incredibly sore my legs are after tonight. My heart pounds in my chest as I nearly knock over the pile of books at my bedside, but I breathe a sigh of relief as they merely shake for a moment, before staying in place. I prepare for bed quickly, wanting to get as much sleep as I can manage after the exhausting night I had. The idea of working in a few hours is a daunting one. As I crawl into my bed, snuggling under my thick covers, I smile as I feel the ache in my core. It is almost as if Edward is here with me right now. As I close my eyes, I see him, and as I drift off to sleep I pray that he will be in my dreams.

~A Rogue's Desire~

I wake up with a start as I hear the hustle and bustle coming from outside my window. I must have overslept! Feeling horrified, I jump down from my bed, ignoring my soreness, and quickly get dressed and ready for the day. By the time I make it to the Cullen manor, I am completely out of sorts. I walk around with my head hung low, as if I expect someone to notice a change in me. Will I look different now that I have been with a man? Is that even possible? I suppose that today I shall find out.

"Where have you been, girl?" Mrs. Hurst barks at me as soon as I enter the kitchen.

I grimace, never wanting to be on this woman's bad side. She is almost twenty years my senior, and unmarried. Her sister, Cassandra, passed away several years ago, leaving two children behind. Two young children whom are now in their aunt's, Mrs. Hurst's, care. I pity the children. I can only imagine what it must be like to grow up with such a harsh, militant woman.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I overslept," I reply weakly, keeping my head down as I wait for her to assign my duties for the day.

"Well, do not do it again." She glimpses down at the meal she is preparing as she mutters under her breath, "Bullheaded girl." Finally, she returns her gaze to me and the smirk that tugs at her lips causes my stomach to drop. "How about you go scrub the floors of the entryway. You know how grimy that area gets, Miss Bella."

I suppress a groan. A day of scrubbing on my hands and knees-Mrs. Hurst's form of punishment. I will take it, however, for it means I can avoid conversing with anyone else. A day of solitude shall be rather nice after my excursions last night. Leaving Mrs. Hurst in the kitchen, I make my way down the hallway toward the servant's quarters where I gather everything I need before heading to the main entry way of the manor. I shall start there, and then I shall clean the bottom floor top to bottom until it is time for me to retire. _Then I can go to my room and think of Edward… an activity which is sure to be much more stimulating._

As I begin to scrub, I hear the front door swing open and gasp as the cold air tickles my skin. Heat rises to my cheeks as I watch him walk in. I wonder if he will notice me-I wonder if he would remember me if he _did_ notice me. I hang my head, hoping that he will pass me by without a word. When he does, I breathe a sigh of relief, although, my relief is short-lived. Part of me wanted him to see me, realize that I am indeed the girl he made love to the night before, take me into his arms, and tell me how happy he is that he found me. I know that dream is a foolish one, but I cannot help myself. Him wanting me would be a fairy tale, and I have always been a fan of those outlandish, impossible love stories.

I listen as Edward trudges down the hallway toward the main staircase which leads to his room on the second floor. My eyes shoot up to follow his figure before he is out of my sight completely. This small glimpse of him might be the only time I see him today. I have to make the most of it. As he walks up the staircase, I wonder what it would be like to abandon my duties and follow him. I could try my hand at seducing him… that is, if he would still find me attractive while in his right mind. Last night was wonderful… but he was so very intoxicated and I am sure if he knew who I was he would have never slept with me in the first place. He does not love me-he never will. I shall avoid him at all costs because I am sure my heart cannot take his rejection. I close my eyes and begin to scrub the floor with all of my might, eager to forget about Edward and the way he already owns my heart.

 **A/N: I think my next chapter will be in Edward's POV. If you want to, feel free to join my facebook group (The Highlander Princess's Clan) because I will be posting teasers for this story (even though it's a rewrite). And Valentine's Day is tomorrow! I hope no matter what you do tomorrow, it's extremely fun! Until next time. Please review :).**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Hey, everyone! Here's a late night update. I'm beta-ing this story myself, so there might be some errors. When I say "might" I really mean there are some errors somewhere, I'm sure of it. So please don't judge me too harshly. Here's a look into Edward's mind over the past two chapters. I think my next chapter will be in Edward's POV as well. I know he seems like a bit of a bastard, but that is also kind of the point. I really think this Edward is going to majorly grow on you, so thanks for giving him a chance!**

 **EPOV:**

As soon as I see her angelic face from across the room, I want her. She looks out of place compared to the other women-soft, innocent, guileless. I ache for her in a heartbeat. I want to feel that slick heat between her thighs. I want to sheath myself inside of her and never come out. She is so perfect-I need her to be mine.

I rub my cheek across the soft, naked breasts of my companion-a woman with red hair who looked far more appealing moments before-before seeking out Charlotte to ask her for the price of the exquisite beauty across the room. As I inquire after the girl, the redhead-whose name escapes me-tries her best to gain my her full breasts still make my lips wet with desire as I remember the way her pink nipples felt against my tongue, she pales in comparison to the new girl who calls to me.

"I will take her instead," I inform Charlotte.

Charlotte turns, appraising my choice with an almost confused look, before turning her face back to me and nodding. I grin at my good fortune, happy that no other male has claimed her for the next hour or so-for I'll be taking her for the entire evening. I cannot bare the thought of another man touching her. I want her appearance of sweet innocence all to myself. I hand the topless redhead my drink, before brushing her off my lap and rising to my feet. With determination, I walk across the room toward my new companion for the evening. Even beneath her heavy clothes, I can tell that her frame is lush and her skin is a perfect cream. I cannot wait to get these clothes off of her. I want to see her completely naked before me. I want to trail my tongue over every inch of her beautiful skin.

As soon as she is within my grasp, I reach out and take ahold of her hand in mine. There is a spark between our palms and I grin, knowing if I feel this sort of reaction to her now, it is going to feel incredible when I am buried inside of her. _Buried inside of her… what I would not give to push her down onto the steps, push up her skirts, and sheath myself into her tight, wet center between her thighs._ I practically yank the young woman up the steps with that thought of her in mind.

Pulling her into the first vacant room I can find, I quickly shut the door and lock it, happy to finally be alone with this beauty. I hear her erratic breathing behind me, and I wonder if she wants me as desperately as I want her. My length is straining in my pants. As I turn around to look at her, I realize she is the most beautiful punk I have ever seen. So beautiful… so _pure_ in appearance, I wonder what she is doing in a place like this. But as the spirits and desire course through my veins, I decide to pay it no mind. I need my release. I need to be inside of her sweet body. I need to forget about everything that has been weighing on my mind since my talk with my father.

Growing frustrated-as I always do when I think about my parents declining health and the estate I am to inherit-I pull at my cravat and walk toward the bar. I need more ale and I need a nice warm body. I turn to look at my girl for the night and find her standing skittishly, as if she has never been locked in a room with a man before.

"Shall I get you a drink before we start?" I ask, wondering if a nice drink would calm her nerves.

She blushes, at what, I do not know. _Curious girl._ I cannot wait to see that flush again as I am moving inside of her. I wonder if she would flush beet red if I licked that delicious spot between her legs… I suppose I can soon find out.

"You are a shy little bird, aren't you?" I comment as I stalk toward the bar in the corner of the room and grab a bottle of ale and a glass. I pour until my glass is almost full, then take a very long drink before looking back at her. "Well, are you going to undress?" She flushes again, and while I would usually be annoyed at this inexperienced behavior, I find it almost endearing at the moment. Usually, I love a woman who takes charge. One who would be on their knees before me with my length in their mouth while I finished my drink. But this girl… this girl is something different. This girl needs _me_ to take _her._ While she is not acting on her lust, it feels her eyes until they are practically on fire. I finish my drink and stalk toward her.

As soon as I reach her, I trail my fingers across the bodice hiding her magnificent breasts and brush my lips against her neck. She moans and I feel my length stir in my trousers. Fully dressed, this woman already has the power to completely unravel me.

"God, you are so expressive," I tell her as I reach out to palm her full breasts. I pinch one of her nipples through the fabric and she yelps in response.

I can't help but smile at this girl. I can tell that her responses are not faked. While I know what I am doing when I am plowing into any of the women here, their reactions never please me-which only makes me give it to them even more harshly. I want to inspire a real response, not something rehearsed. I want to move in them like no other man has. With this shy little bird, I feel like all of her responses are authentic. Every time I nip her neck or play with her sensitive nipples, she moans as if a man were touching her for the very first time. We either have incredible chemistry-which I am feeling flowing between us-or she is a very good actress. Either way, I have never been more satisfied.

"You make me so hard, little one," I tell her as I straighten up and rub my length against her stomach. "Undress," I order, needing to see her naked flesh. I leave her for a moment to pour myself another glass of ale.

As soon as my drink is poured, I turn to watch her slip out of her clothes. She is just as divine as I thought she would be. Even curvier than I thought she would be. Her breasts are full, almost too full compared to her small waist, and as I watch her, I wonder when was the last time she had a decent meal. Maybe I could take her home with me? Feed her, keep her as my mistress in one of the cottages on my property? No one would ever have to know about her, and I could visit her every evening. I am sure my father would give me quite the verbal lashing if he ever found out, but even if I _did_ bring a punk home with me to make her my mistress, that would not hold a candle to the acts my younger brothers have done.

As soon as she's fully naked, besides a small necklace hanging between her heavy breasts, I smile at her. She is perfection and I want her so desperately.

"Is it your turn to undress?" she asks timidly.

With a devilish grin I cannot help, I reply, "Of course. I can't do what I want to do while I still have my clothes on."

Her eyes widen as I undress and when she licks her plump lips in desire, I feel like a king. I am used to women looking at me with lust in their eyes, but this woman… this one makes me feel like I am the only man in the world to her. This woman looks at me as if I were everything she ever needed. My dick grows harder. As soon as her eyes drop to my length, she stiffens.

"Are you all right, little one? You look stricken." My tone is teasing, although, I am curious about her nervous expression. What does she have to be nervous about?

I cross the room and pull her into my arms, my length brushing against her stomach as I kiss her. My lips work against hers until I feel lightheaded with desire, and then I pull away to breathe. I push her gently onto the mattress, enjoying the way her breasts bounce as the mattress sways a bit under the weight. I join her on the bed, crawling up her body until I am hovering over her. I press my lips against hers and my tongue darts out of my mouth and trails along her body lip, begging for entrance. As soon as she permits it, I slip my tongue inside and kiss her with all of the passion I have in my body. She kisses back, but seems hesitant, almost as if she was not sure as to what she was doing. It is endearing. Maybe she is trying to role play with me. _How innovative and endearing._ Yes, I will be taking this woman home with me. I will stash her away and give her the life she deserves. A life far away from this place.

I can practically hear her heart hammering in her chest as I slip my fingers inside of her wet core. She is tight-so incredibly tight I can scarcely believe it. I cannot begin to dream of what she will feel like around my length. Her moans are the only sound in the room. They are the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"You enjoy this, don't you, little one?"

She cannot seem to form words, so instead, she nods. And I smile as I continue to play with her tight, wet box. My body fills with pleasure as I watch her climax on my fingers. Her eyelids flutter, and her head is thrown back against the pillow in ecstasy. Finding now to be the perfect time, I mount her and push my length inside of her. She feels so incredible I can't think of much else. She is tighter than any woman I have ever been with. The way her core grips my dick has my body running wild with lust. I cannot slow down, my hips buck into her with a speed my body sets.

"God, you are tight," I moan against her neck. "I have never been with a woman who felt so small around me."

She is quiet for a moment, before she cutely asks, "Is that preferable? Are you all right?"

I choke on a laugh at her question. "It is better than 'all right'. I want to bury myself inside of you and never leave."

Before she can respond, I press my lips against hers. I feel her body begin to relax and her thighs open up for me even further. I rock inside of her until I find my release and then I come with a roar, climaxing harder than I ever have. There is something about this girl… something about her that drives me mad with desire. We make love for the rest of the night, until she falls asleep in my arms.

~A Rogue's Desire~

I wake up the next morning as the light streams in my room from the window. I know I have overslept and will have to make up some excuse for my behavior. Although, I am not sure why I go through such great lengths to appease my parents. My father must know where I go every night-he must know the means of how I chose to spend my time. I am unmarried and I enjoy sex just as much as any man. I know he has his mistresses, too, so he cannot judge my merit.

I turn to my side and feel for my lover. I open my eyes as I feel nothing other than soft sheets and pillows. Where has she gone. As I sit up to search the room for her, the door of my room swings up and Charlotte comes barrelling inside.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asks, her accent so harsh I almost have trouble understanding her.

"I did indeed," I state blandly as I pull the sheets around my waist and step out of bed to gather my pants.

Charlotte's eyes widen as she appraises the bed before she turns to me with a sly smile. "I suppose you'll be paying me extra, Mr. Cullen."

"Why is that?" I inquire as I turn away to step into my pants.

When I turn back toward her, reaching for my top, I follow her gaze to the mattress. There are blood stains in the center and I frown. With my head throbbing, I can barely make sense of what this means. Was my lover from last night… was she an innocent. She seemed inexperienced, but I had thought it was an act. Had I truly taken her virginity? I suppose the evidence is staring Charlotte and me in the face.

"I had no bloody idea," I spit out, almost wondering if this is some scheme Charlotte thought up to get more money out of my pockets. I would not put it past her. She is quite cunning after all.

"Well, that doesn't change a thing, mister. Rules are rules," she tells me with an unapologetic shrug.

Feeling sick and disorientated, I throw some coins on the bed and move to finish getting dressed. I cannot believe that beauty had given me her virginity. Who knew virgins could be so passionate in bed? From what I have heard in the past, they are always so boring and frigid. But my partner from last night had been anything but that. She had been more passionate than any woman I have ever been with. So eager to receive and to reciprocate, giving herself to me completely. I was satisfied with her-well, I was more than satisfied. I am so _impressed_ with this woman. So utterly taken by her. I finish dressing and wonder if she is still here in the house somewhere. I want to find her. I want to take her home with me.

"Where is the girl?" I inquire as I pass Charlotte and move toward the door.

"I watched her leave in the early hours of the morning. But she will come back, sir. They always come back. She needs the money after all."

 _She left!_ Well, I shall return tonight and find her. I _will_ take her with me. A cottage on my estate would be far preferable to a whore house.

"What is her name, then?"

Charlotte shrugs, and I wonder if she is withholding the information on purpose. "Why don't you return tonight and ask her yourself? I haven't spoken to the girl."

 _Tonight._ I'll return tonight and steal her from this place. The thought of another man touching her makes me ill. She _will_ be mine.

 **A/N: So, Edward is a bit of a bastard. But he is well-meaning… way down deep. Like I said, I really think he will grow on all of you. As the majority of the people who have read this story before the rewrite already know. I'm glad you all are enjoying this by the way. Like I said before, I honestly don't think I would have ever finished it if I didn't come back and rewrite all of the chapters. Some things will change, but I promise, it's all for the best. See you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Search

**I'm so glad you guys are liking this story! I don't know why I'm so insecure about posting this. I guess it's just so different than what I usually write being a historical romance and all. I'm definitely trying my best for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 **EPOV:**

From the moment I return to the estate, I am utterly useless. I retire to my study, intent on getting some work done, but find that my thoughts are only focused on one thing. _Her_. I do not know her name and yet, she has completely captivated me. Her guileless eyes are present in my mind throughout the day. The memory of the way she would bite down on her full bottom lip as her world shattered around me plays in my head again and again. _I need to find her._ Tonight cannot come soon enough. I am growing restless as I wait for her, and my only solace is the fact that I know where she works-where she lives. If not for that, I would be driven positively mad.

A knock on the door interrupts my contemplations, and I lean back against my chair. I wish I could will away my father, but once he summons me, there is no escape from his endless lectures and priding into my personal life. If only mother was well-she would provide some means for a distraction. Of course, he has his mistress who lives a short distance away; he could always seek out her company, for I am sure it is preferable to mine.

"Father," I greet him, not bothering to stand. Instead, I lean over my papers and busy myself with matters of the estate. "Can I do something for you?"

"You arrived late this afternoon," he comments, cutting directly to the point.

"Did I?" I question, my eyes still on the papers before me. "I did not realize I disturbed you, Father. I shall be more careful next time."

He does not comment and he takes a seat in a chair seated in front of my desk. When I bother to look up at him, he is playing with a ring on his middle finger. Silence is his way of keeping me on edge-keeping me wondering what could possibly be on his mind. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, I do not bother to question him on his silence. Instead, I wait for him to speak up, knowing he will sooner rather than later. While I do not have warm feelings toward my father, I _do_ respect him. He is as cunning as he is intelligent. When he wants something, he takes it. I suppose I am like him in that way. I can be a bastard when it comes to getting my own way.

"I invited the Denali's to stay with us for a fortnight."

I nearly groan aloud at his declaration. The Denali's-I have never come across a group more atrociously artificial. Fortune hunters, the lot of them. If Mr. Denali's daughters were not so pleasing to look at, I do not know how I would stand their presence. Despite their appearances, their personalities leave much to be desired. Miss Tanya Denali-the eldest of Mr. Denali's daughters-can never keep her mouth shut. She cackles on and on until I fear my dick might shrivel up and fall off by being in such close proximity to her. Miss Irina, her younger sister, is far more pleasing. But even so, I am not looking for a match.

"Father, do not expect anything to come of their visit."

"They do not please you, son?"

"You are well aware of my feelings toward them," I reply curtly.

"Well, then. Who do you plan on being promised to, then? You certainly do not show an inclination toward any of the girls I have presented to you. I am sure if it were up to you, you would take a prostitute."

Thinking of the brunette beauty from last night, a smile tugs on my lips. "Maybe I will take a prostitute for a wife, father. And then you do not have to waste your breath speaking on this topic again."

Father's features pinch together in annoyance and he rises from his seat. "I will give you until the end of the year, Edward. That is four months away. Take a wife, or I shall give the inheritance to one of your brothers."

"You can't do that," I reply, rising as well. "It is my birthright. James and Royce are completely unfit to run an estate-especially one as grand as this-you know that."

"It seems that you are just as disappointing," he replies in a calm tone. "Four months. Find a wife by then, or I hope you will find joy as a clergyman or joining the militia." He gives me one final, meaningful look before leaving my study.

~A Rogue's Desire~

I lean back against the seat of my carriage and try to calm myself. I am itching for her-my brunette beauty. I have never _needed_ someone like this-never ached for someone so desperately. I do not know how I feel about my new dependency. It frightens me in a way. I cannot form such a strong bond with a prostitute. _However, she does not need to be a prostitute for much longer. I can take her back with me. I can claim her as mine…_

Tonight, I shall ask her to be my mistress. I can make a home for her in one of the cottages on my estate. I can make sure she is pampered and has more than enough food to eat-since she seemed almost malnourished when I looked at her frame last night. While her body was all sensuous curves, her ribs protrude as if she had not had a nice meal in a very long time. I shall give her the very best of everything if she allows me to do so.

I relax as we pull in front of the brothel. I step out of the carriage and wait a moment before my man is down the street before I venture inside. I pray that she is not occupied with another man. I came as early as I could, hoping to bet the rush of men that come later in the evening. I can barely breathe as I step inside the establishment, as I wonder what I would do if I _did_ see her beautiful body wrapped around another man. It has been a long time since I have been in a fight, but I would not put the notion past me if I saw another man with his hands on her.

My eyes survey the room and thankfully, I do not find my brunette beauty anywhere. My relief is short-lived. This could mean one of two things: she is not here or she is upstairs pleasuring someone else. If it is the first possibility, I shall sit here all night and wait for her, if it is the second… Rage boils inside of me as I even think about it. I stifle my fury and find a seat at the bar, hoping that she is alone and merely out of my sight.

The redhead from last night brings me an ale, holding it next to her naked breasts as she beckons me to reach out for my drink. I take my pint of ale and relax against my seat and as I take my first drink, the topless redhead crawls into my lap. Part of me wants to push her away-fearing my brunette will see us together and will move onto another man-but another part of me worries if this redhead doesn't stay seated on my lap, I might get up and venture up stairs, tearing the rooms apart like a crazed lunatic as I look for my lover from the previous evening.

I manage to sit with the redhead on my lap for a half hour, before I become positively restless. She rubs her bare breasts against my face and while it is pleasurable enough, it is not what I want. I will not be satisfied until I find _her_. The one lady who seems to have vanished into thin air. _The one lady my length calls for_. I know the redhead can pleasure me well enough-for she has in the past-but tonight I know release would be all she could provide me with. Release without satisfaction is not why I came here.

I see Charlotte across the room and brush the redhead off of my lap to go to her. My former companion protests, but I do not turn to look at her. What I want right now is answers. _Where is she?_ Charlotte's eyes widen as she takes me in, and I wonder how I must look to her.

"Mr. Cullen, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Is there something I can do for you?" she asks politely, obviously recognizing my agitation.

"Where is the girl I was with last night?"

"The virgin? I am not sure. I haven't seen her since she left in the wee hours of the morning."

"She has not returned then?" I ask, my agitation growing unbearable.

"No. 'Fraid not, Mr. Cullen. But, there's plenty of other ladies here for you."

If my brunette is not here, she must be close by. She has to be somewhere and I _will_ find her and possess her once more. Without saying another word to Charlotte, I push past her and head toward the door. She calls out to me, trying to make another offer, but I will have none of it.

I want what I came here for.

 **A/N: Another BPOV coming up next chapter! I know this story seems a bit different (if you read the original) but I promise you, it really won't be very different than my original! Also, I've heard that you can't review a chapter that you have already reviewed, so feel free to leave a guest review! I love to hear about what you're thinking about the changes!**

 ****I've got to say, rewriting this is definitely interesting…. I didn't know my punctuation used to be so horrible! It's so embarrassing to go back and read my original to be honest. I am so happy that some of you actually put up with me.****


	5. Chapter 5: An Escape

**I am so, so thrilled that you guys are enjoying this story. It's really fun and different for me to write. I know it's far from perfect, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please review!**

 **BPOV:**

My muscles ache and my mind has not been at ease since my night with Edward. He is in my dreams… in my every thought. I could not forget him if I tried with all of my might. My ache for him is so strong, it almost hurts, because I know my love will never be requited. I have grown up at this estate and never has he noticed me. Whenever he has looked in my direction, it was as if he were staring straight through me. What am I but a servant? I am nobody of importance. He is surrounded by wealth, beauty, and luxury. So, I can understand why he would not look twice at me. I hang my head in defeat.

My day is done and I need an escape. I cannot stand being in this estate knowing he lurks around here as well. I cannot bear the thought of running into him now. What if he recognizes me? What if he feels ill knowing he made sweet love to someone who is so utterly _beneath_ him? I cannot bear the thought. Feeling weak and defeated, I sneak through the first floor of the estate toward the library-my one great escape. I need a good book; a story to get my mind off of the real world. I want to read about a character whose life is far more exciting than my own. It is fairly easy to find a book fitting this description, considering my life is so monotonous and mundane. I want to read about romance and adventure-two things I will never personally experience.

I know I am quite pessimistic for my age, but life has never been too kind to me. I was born into a life that is set in stone. I cannot dream about marrying well-not in my position-and that is my only escape from my station. I am destined to watch everyone above me find their happy ending, while I follow them around meeting their every need. I am not bitter, although, I may seem so at times. I am merely a dreamer. I am someone whose imagination runs rapid as I go about my work everyday. I dream of a very different life for myself. A life where I had many friends and went to countless dances and balls. A life where I had many suitors asking for my hand and my biggest problem was deciding which one of them to choose for a husband. A life where my mother was not ill and my father was not constantly restless from work. A life where I was happy… truly happy. A life with Edward.

I push those melancholy thoughts out of my head as I push the doors open to the first floor library. It is grand, but not as grand as the Cullen's private library upstairs. I cleaned the room on several occasions and found it to be the most beautiful room I have ever seen. This one is beautiful as well, with an impressive collection of volumes-old and new. As soon as I close the door to the library behind me, I inhale. Smiling at the scent of old pages, spirits, and leather furnishings. The smell of books is the most pleasant smell in the world. What I would not give to curl up in a chair with a cup of tea and a pleasing book. I could not think of a better way to spend an afternoon.

Running my fingers alone the spines of volumes as I pass them by, I make my way through the library toward the back corner, which houses the majority of my favorite novels. The novels there are filled with romance and intrigue. I have read each one. I have read some of my favorites multiple times. Today, I pick a volume filled with different fairy tales. Every time I read this volume, I am reminded of the way my mother would read to me by the fireplace growing up. She would tell me these fantastical stories and I always believed them to be real. Of course, this was when I believed some prince would come and whisk me away. Some of the tales she told me where very dark and even frightening, but all of them described a world that was so far from my reach I found them absolutely fascinating.

I grab the volume off of the shelf and tuck it under my skirts before sneaking back out of the library. I have never been caught, but I do not want to take any chances. The servants have their own small selection of books, but I have read them many times over, so, once I hit three and ten I decided to sneak books from the Cullen's library. I am sure my father would give me quite the lashing if he found out, but he has not, thank goodness, and I will make sure he never will. I creep down the hallway toward the back doors leading to the gardens of the estate. Past the gardens and into the woods there is a clearing with a small pond. It is my favorite place in the entire world. No one ever goes there. It is like my own slice of heaven.

I came across it accidently when I was sneaking around the grounds a few years ago. I had been hiding from my father at the time and tried to find a place where no one seemed to know about. By the pond there is a tall tree, which I sat in for hours as I hid from my father all those years ago. Now, I sit under its shade as I read my books by the pond. Some days, when I am feeling very adventurous, I take my clothes off and swim in the pond. Before my night at the brothel with Edward, swimming in the pond was the most adventurous thing I had ever done. Maybe today I will swim, before the weather gets too cold and I will be stuck in doors until spring has sprung.

I hike through the gardens, dodging Mrs. Hurst before she spots me, and make my way to the woods. As soon as I am out of the sights of the rest of the servants, I can finally breathe. I take a deep breath and take a long look at the sky. Judging by the sun's placement, I have a few more hours of light before I have to return home. _Perfect_.

Around a half hour later, I reach my special tree by the pond. I plop to the ground and kick off my shoes, before removing the book from my skirts. Under the shade of my favorite tree, I begin to read. After my rendezvous with Edward, I find it impossible to concentrate. My mind drifts to the way his hands felt on my naked body, the way his impressive length felt as he rocked inside of me… Closing my eyes, I trial my hand lazily up and down the curves of my body, pretending my fingers were Edward's. It is easy to get carried away as I allow my fingers to drift up my skirt. I want to touch myself, but dare I do it out in the open? I flush with embarrassment at the thought. Needing to cool off and clear my mind, I stand up and strip. Perhaps a swim could do me some good.

As soon as I walk out into the water, I let out a sigh of relief. I swim out until my feet no longer touch the muddy ground and close my eyes, enjoying the way the water feels as it soothes my sore muscles. The weather is chilly enough to cause my nipples to pebble into tight buds and a shiver runs down my spine as I lean back and lay atop the water. I allow my body to float, enjoying how free I feel in this moment. In this moment nothing in the world matters. In this moment, I can just be myself. My thoughts drift back to Edward and this time, I don't push them away. I relish in them as my body drifts atop the water.

A stirring in the trees disturbs me, and my eyes shoot open as the noise comes closer and closer. _Someone must be here!_ I sit up so fast my entire body is quickly submerged in the water. I nearly drown out of shock before I gain my wits and kick toward the surface, which is only a few inches above my head. I sputter about for a moment, before my eyes focus and I look in the direction I heard the noise coming from. What I see nearly makes me _want_ to drown. I flush with embarrassment. It is him! Edward is here!

I cannot very well hide. I eye my clothes, wondering if I have time to make a run for them. I do not want him to see my completely nude. Now that I am no longer in that brothel with him, I cannot play make believe. I cannot pretend to be someone else-someone who is not his servant. At that brothel, when we were making love, we were nearly equals. Now… Now we are anything but.

He is pulling on his cravat as he enters the clearing, and for a moment I am certain he does not notice my presence. However, as soon as his eyes find my abandoned clothing under the tall tree, they search for the source in which they came from. As soon as his eyes move, I duck in the water. A silly reaction, really, since I will have to come up for air eventually. I internally chide myself for a moment, before rising my head from the water and looking at him. His eyes meet with mine in an instant. I wonder if he recognizes me. I push myself up a bit more so my entire face is visible from him, but everything south of my neck is still hidden by the water.

His eyes widen. I cannot tell if they widen due to shock or recognition or both. He stares at me for a long time. Part of me hopes he recognizes me, while another part hopes he forgets about our night together entirely. I cannot imagine what it will be to see him on the estate after he realizes how intimately we know each other. Mortification fills me and I want to dart from the water and hide away forever.

"Do I know you?" he calls out as he steps toward the water.

What should I say in return? I cannot very well tell him of our short affair, not if he does not remember it himself. Why bring up something so… so… Well, it does not matter what exactly it was. It was mortifying and sensational at the same time. Well, the mortification did not set in until this very moment. Before this moment, I could only look back and fantasize every time my thoughts would fill with the memory of his arms.

"No answer?" he questions with a smirk. "Can you not speak?"

If he is _trying_ to be a bastard, he is doing a bloody brilliant job at it. I shift back and forth in the water, growing incredibly antsy as I look at him. _Just saying_ something _, Bella. What are you going to do? Pretend to be a mute for the rest of your life?_

Perhaps I shall tell him the truth. I shall tell him that I work for his family's estate. The truth would be simple. I can manage that.

"I do not think we have met," I burst out. _So much for being honest with him. Although, it was not as if I were honest with him before. I did not admit who I was when I slept with him._

"Truly? You seem so familiar… but I just cannot seem to put my finger on where I have seen you before," he replies as he taps his chin with his finger as if he were in deep thought.

He seems so at ease today-so playful. He does not act like a man who has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Perhaps today he managed to escape a run-in with his father. Every time they talk, Edward always seems to walk away upset. Not that I know everything about him, of course, but I do happen to see things.

"I am certain I would remember you if we _had_ met." _What the devil has gotten into me? Dare I flirt with this man?_

"Well, I am glad we are meeting, now. What is your name, little one?"

I feel my skin flush under his gaze. As he stares at me, I realize I am completely nude in the water. I wonder if he can see that from where he is standing. I wonder if he sees the way my nipples pucker as he looks at me. My breasts feel heavy and my core aches for him as I stare across the water at his frame. I wish he could join me-although, I know this charade cannot last forever. He is going to find out the truth sooner or later.

"Isabella." I give him my full name, since no one really calls me that around the estate. My mother calls me "Isabella" when she is cross with me. Besides that, I am always "Bella" or "Miss. Swan".

"Isabella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he replies with a wolfish grin. "Do you desire company? You look rather lonely."

My skin flushes further. _Company? It is not proper… but nothing about our relationship has been proper thus far._ Before I can check myself, I am nodding in reply.

 **A/N: I'm going to be working very hard on this story until I can hit "complete". This one has been around for a while, so I'm going to be happy when I can finish it for you guys.**

 **On that note, one of my stories "Scream Queen" is up for the top 10 fics of January, so if you have the time, please go vote for it! Also, I completed three fics in 2017 (my very first year on fanfiction) and they're all up for the top ten fics of 2017! It would really mean the world to me if you guys can vote!**

 **See you guys next update. :).**


	6. Chapter 6: Meadow

**I just want to start by saying, I am so, so glad you guys like this story. I think I'm getting more confident about posting it now that we're on the sixth chapter. Things are about to get really, really good. So, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

 **BPOV:**

I stare at him blankly-unsure of what to say. I know very well what I _want_ to say, but my lips do not form the words. What would he like most to hear? I can tell that he wants to join me very much, but if I allow him to… to join me in these waters, what would happen next? Would he take advantage? _I hope he does._ I would allow him anything as long as I was certain he would not recognize me. What would he think if he knew the _truth_? Perhaps he would not care. I am just another body to him-after all. If I am just flesh to him-just a means to a release-what does it matter if I allow him to make love to me again? If he has not recognized me already, I doubt he ever will. With that thought in mind, I give him a small nod.

He strips down, and I cannot help but stare. His body is glorious-so beautiful that it could inspire paintings and sculptures. His skin gleams in the twilight-as we see the very last of the sun for today. I lick my lips, unable to control myself around him. My body sings for him, wanting desperately to feel him rocking inside of me as he searches for his release all while bring me to mine. I want to kiss every inch of him. I want to feel his contoured muscles beneath my lips-against my frame. I want another slice of the heaven his body provides me.

As soon as he is completely nude, he joins me in the water. Part of me is offended that he does not recognize me from the brothel-he took my virginity, after all. Perhaps he has been with so many women, I am just another face to him, blurred with the faces of all the other women he has taken to his bed. I frown at the thought. I do not want to be just another woman to him, but I know I will never be anything more.

As he comes closer to me-drifting out into the deeper water-his eyes widen with recognition. While my eyes widen in apprehension. I pray he recognizes me from the brothel, and not from his estate. I flush with embarrassment at the thought of him recognizing me as one of his servants. As soon as he is close enough to reach me, he pulls me against his body-our skin rubbing together underneath the cool water.

"I _do_ recognize you, little one," he says, awe resonating in his tone. He pauses for a moment, his gaze flickering from my eyes to my lips and finally, to my breasts, before he continues. "Do you recognize me?"

I am not sure what to say… not sure what I should do. While I have read so many romantic stories and imagined a few of my own, I feel so utterly clueless when it comes to men. He is not one of the fictitious men I have grown to love from the pages of my many books… he is real and he _wants_ me. Or at least, wants me in this very moment. Perhaps I can live out my fantasy again… just for a little while. The night I gave Edward my innocence was the most pleasurable moment of my life. Not because of the physical intimacy between us-well, not _only_ because of that-but because that night was the first "adventure" I have ever had. The first time I allowed myself to truly _live_ ; the first time I felt truly happy. Why deny myself another day of that happiness? God knows it is rare.

"I recognize you," I admit softly. "You found me at…" I trail off, a bright blush coloring my cheeks.

"At Charlotte's," he helpfully supplies. "You were the most beautiful girl there."

He smiles at me, and I wonder if he gives the same smile to many other girls. I wonder if all of his lines are the result of a previous study. I decide that I do not care. I do not care if I am just a game to him; I do not care if he uses me. For I am using him as well. He wants a warm, willing body, and I want a few hours of happiness. I need the escape.

I smile at him and wrap one of my arms around his neck, enjoying the way his unruly, copper hair tickles my skin. "Why did you choose me?"

His brows raise at my question. "I should be asking you why you choose _me_ , little one. I was your first, after all. Was I not?"

I have to look away as embarrassment overwhelms me. He gently grabs my chin and tilts my head so I have to meet his gaze.

"Whatever your reason, I am honored that you choose me."

 _Honored. He was honored…_ My eyes widen as I look at him. He was honored to be my first. What a strange thought, indeed. I am no one. Who would be honored to do anything with me? Especially a man such as him. It is inconceivable.

"You must have enjoyed yourself," Edward continues with a roguish smile as he leans back and pulls me more tightly against his frame. We drift in the water and on top of his muscular body, I feel like I am flying. "You did follow me back to my estate after all."

I still against his body. He does not recognize me then. I always felt as though he saw right through me, even when I was right in front of him-I suppose I was right. I was not important enough to notice. And now he only notices me because he thinks me a whore. My eyes burn. _I can live with this. The pain I will surely endure later is worth this small slice of happiness. If I don't reach out and grab happiness now, I might never have the chance to do so again._

"I found this pond by chance," I reply. It is not a lie. I _did_ find it by chance a long time ago.

"Did you? Are you certain you did not want more of me?"

He is arrogant-but he has _always_ been arrogant. I suppose someone as attractive and well-off as he is can afford to act however he wishes. It is not as if he has ever experienced a shortage of women vying for his attentions. Just the thought of witnessing another season of balls and parties makes my stomach lurch. The thought of watching him dance with other women… the thought of him trying to find a wife… I shake that thought from my head and decide to focus on the present.

"What if I did come because I wanted more?" I ask, surprising myself by the confidence in my voice.

"Well, I could easily grant your wish if that were the case."

We drift into more shallow water and Edward stands to his full height, lifting me up in his arms so my legs can wrap easily around his waist. From the waist up, I am exposed to his gaze, while everything else remains hidden under the murky water of the pond. I can feel his considerable length hard and pressing into the flesh of my thigh. I moan against his lips before he presses them against mine, kissing me until I forget about everything that was troubling me mere moments before.

"Do you want this, little one?" he questions as soon as he breaks our kiss.

I rest my forehead against his shoulder before nodding against his wet skin. One of his hands grabs me from behind, propping me up, while the other stays wrapped around my waist. He kisses me once more before he lowers my body onto his length. I throw my head back with a moan as I adjust to the size of him. He feels wonderful and I wonder how I'll fare when I do not have his body at my disposal.

He kisses me again before pulling back out and thrusting into me. Again. And again. And again. I am so lost in the moment, so lost in the feel of him, that my orgasm surprises me. I barely notice it is approaching until my core begins to pulse and my muscles go soft as the pleasure courses through my veins.

"Isabella," he moans before he reaches his orgasm.

Hearing him say my name shakes me to my core. And before I know it, I am reaching another climax, crying out for him as my Earth shatters for a moment and time seems to stand still. After we are finished, Edward continues to hold me in his arms. I lay my head against his shoulder and listen to the sounds coming from the forest: the faint echoes of birds chirping, leaves rustling, and trees swaying in the wind. It is dark and I cannot imagine how late it must be. My parents will soon worry-that is, if they realize I am gone at all.

"Were you truly here by chance? Or had you really searched for me?"

"I came by chance."

"Do you live nearby then?"

Should I lie? If I told him the truth-that I _did_ live nearby-he would probably assume I lived in town near the brothel. What harm would come from another white lie?

"I do. I stumbled across the pond and thought it looked like a pleasant diversion."

He smiles at my answer. "Well, you're welcome to it anytime you please. No one ventures out this far into the woods. While this meadow is beautiful, I am certain that few know it is here." He pauses for a moment, and traces my full bottom lip with his finger. "Why don't you meet me here, beautiful? This can be our special spot."

My brows raise at his suggestion. He wants more from me? I know he cannot offer me much, but this is more than I ever expected from him. I could meet him here… I could pretend that my life is different for a few hours each day.

"You could meet me here at dawn?" I suggest, knowing that will give me plenty of time before I must be at the estate.

"At dawn," he replies, before brushing his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Escapism

**I'm finally back with another update. I've been so insanely busy that I haven't had as much time as I want to focus on my fanfiction. So, thanks to everyone for sticking with me. Like all of the chapters for this story, this one is not beta-ed, so I apologize for any errors. If it's any consolation, I'm doing my best. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please, please leave a review!**

 **BPOV:**

I could not sleep that first night-knowing that in mere hours, I would see his face again. The face that is burned into my brain; the face that haunts me wherever I go. Sometimes, I feel like a woman obsessed, but even if I _was_ , I was happy and that is all I care about.

Before dawn broke, I was out of bed and preparing myself to see him. I could not suppress my excitement as I snuck out of my bedroom window and headed to our private spot. The spot where we could be ourselves. The spot where nothing else in the world matter.

It was still dark by the time I reached our meadow that day. And I debated whether or not to strip down and wait for him completely nude. I wanted to be brazen. I wanted to delight him unlike any woman had before. I want him to remember me when I am no longer in his life and he has taken up with someone new. I want him to burn for me the way I burn so desperately for him.

It did not take long for him to come. He looked at me with such longing, I wondered if he was awake all night waiting for this moment, too. I would have pondered this thought, but Edward had not given me much time to think. He stripped down and joined me on the grass beside the waters. We made love until we were both covered in dirt. We bathed in the waters, and then made love again-that time, more desperately than the first. When it came time for us to part, I became melancholy. After a few days of our meetings at the break of dawn, I found that I would _always_ feel melancholy when he left. Of course, he asked me to go back to the estate with him-probably intending to stash me away somewhere. But, I always had an excuse for why I could not join him. If he only knew that I was going to the estate as well…

On the fifth day, he asked me to come home with him-more persistent this time. He could be quite persuasive, the rogue that he is. He would kiss me until I was quite delirious and then ask me his questions. He probably hoped that I had lost my wits from his kiss, and would agree to become his mistress. But, despite his efforts, I kept my wits about me and denied him every time. I never realized I had such self-control. Every single time he asked, I wanted more than anything to say yes. I could pretend that I truly was a whore. I would be well hidden in his cottage on the edge of the estate… no one would know or recognize me. However, I have my parents to worry about. My father is always working and my mother has fallen ill. She has been bedridden for months, I cannot very well leave her. So, as much as I would love to forget my life-forget who I am-and leave with him-a thought is all that will ever be. No more than a dream.

"And why can you not stay with me? What keeps you, Bella? What do you have that is so good in town, that you cannot leave it behind?"

I lay naked on the grass underneath him. I know our time is almost up. We have been meeting every day for the past six days, and everyday around this time, we part ways. But not before Edward tries his best to convince me to remain at his side. We both know that our little dallience cannot last forever. I cannot very well expect him to give up every morning to come spend time with me. As much as we enjoy each other's bodies, we both knew that there would come a time where reality would hit.

"I have family I must look after." Like usual, this is not a complete lie. I do not want to lie to him; I do not want to hurt him. Not after the kindness he has shown me. He has illustrated a side of himself I never knew was there. A softer side-a side he never shows to anyone else.

"Well, bring your family here. I can give them shelter on my estate."

 _You already do give them shelter._

"That is not necessary. They are fine where they are."

"You always look as if something is troubling you, Bella. So, I conjecture that all is not well with them."

"They are fine." _Lie._ My parents are not fine. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, it is true. "Well, my mother… she is ill-has taken to her room these past few months."

"Is she all right? Are you able to care for her?"

I am surprised he cares at all about my problems. We do not discuss them. We usually just toy with each other and make love until the sun is high enough in the sky for us to know that we better get back.

"I do what I can," I softly reply.

"Well, I can help you. I can pay you-"

"You want to pay me for this?" I ask in shock, feeling my cheeks flush. _Of course he does. He thinks you are a whore, Bella._ I shoot up from the ground and grab my clothes.

"I did not mean to offend you. But you charge people for this, Bella. I do not want to take advantage."

I cannot blame him for this. I have played the role quite well-I reveled in it. I loved every second of it. Being his whore was so much more interesting than being his servant-so much more rewarding. I do not care what that says about me. Despite my rational thought-understanding that this conjecture is not truly his fault-I feel so numb and angry. I quickly put my dress on, not bothering to put anything on underneath. I am too embarrassed to take the extra time to do anything.

"Bella, please."

"I must be on my way," I curtly reply, stepping over his naked body to move toward the woods.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" A hopeful note in his voice.

I suppose I will not know how I feel about tomorrow, until tomorrow comes. So, I do not answer him and keep trudging forward instead. His words should not have offended me, but they did. I suppose they were the dose of reality that I needed. My head has been in the clouds, fantasizing about so many possibilities of a future with him, while his head has been in a completely different place. He has been thinking about my body… about what I can do for him. Once again, I cannot blame him for this, but that does not make it hurt any less.

I reach my cottage a half hour later and sneak quietly through my bedroom window. I feel _disappointed_ … why, I don't know. I brought this on myself after all. I would give anything for things in my life to be different. My mother's coughing pulls me from the depressing direction of my thoughts. I quickly change and go to her-knowing that my father has already left for work. As I walk down the hall, I feel guilty for feeling any semblance of happiness while my mother is suffering. What I would not give for _her_ to be happy. I cannot remember the last time she smiled, _truly_ smiled at me. Sure, she will present me with a fictitious one-but it is nothing like the smile I have grown to love so dearly.

Mother tries to smile at me as I enter her bedroom. I cross the room to sit at her bedside, eager to do whatever I can to take her pain away. Her color has improved, but her cough is just as course and constant. Reaching forward, I take her hand in mine-running my finger over the protruding vein on the back of her hand and noticing how much skinner she feels. _Perhaps I should bring her an early lunch? Although, I'm sure she will not eat much._ I stare at her bony hand and sink in my chair.

"Are you feeling any better?" I whisper the question.

 _Please, please say yes._

She shrugs and tries to slide up the bed so she is in a better position. I stand and help pull her body up, astounded by how fragile she feels. Before she fell ill, she was lively, vibrant, and positive-despite our station and how poorly we have been fairing over these past few years. Now, she tries- _heavens, does she try_ -but I am the strong one. I have quickly become the one who protects her.

"Do you want me to read to you again today, mother? I know how your headaches trouble you."

"Oh, Isabella. I would like that very much. But are they not expected you soon?"

Perhaps I can be a little late today. If I sneak in the back, I am quite certain I will go unnoticed. I have become far too used to sneaking around the estate. Perhaps my introversion helps me move about without detection. I barely talk to anyone else-keeping to myself the majority of the time-so, it is rather easy for me to get from one place to another without anyone worrying about where I went. Mainly, because they can rarely pinpoint where I am at any given moment.

"They are not expecting me for some time. I can read to you," I insist as I rise and cross the room to find a book from our meager selection on the small bookcase my father crafted himself for my mother two birthdays ago. I pick up her favorite volume and hold it up for her to see. She smiles in approval and almost looks like her old self again as I sit by her side and begin to read.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovered

**BPOV:**

Despite seeing him earlier, I am far from sated. After a difficult day at work and a reprimanding from Mrs. Hurst, I need to find solace. I open my legs, knowing the house is asleep as I trail my hand down my stomach, feeling almost bashful as my fingers reach my core. I pulse with need, desiring so desperately to feel his hands all over my body. I wonder if this ache for him is normal. My yearning for him is so strong, at times I feel as though it is hard for me to function. How can I attend to my duties when all I think about is him? Everytime I close my eyes, it is his face that I see.

I slip one finger inside of my aching core, and then another. Soon, I am arching my back off of the bed and closing my eyes-thinking of only him. My imagination comes to play as I fantasize about a scenario where he could meet me in my room. My core pulses in response and I smile as my overactive imagination takes control.

" _Are you thinking of me, little one?"_

 _I open my eyes and he is there-standing before me with a crooked grin on his handsome face. He looks at my hand-which is hidden between my legs underneath my skirt-and smirks at me. My eyes drop down to his trousers, to find his desire straining against his confines. Licking my lips, I watch as he releases his cock from his pants-wanting, so desperately, to feel him inside of me. When he is thrusting between my legs, I feel like I am home._ He _is my home._

" _I was thinking of you," I confirm as I pull of my shirt for him to see how wet I am._

 _He strokes himself as he watches me play with the sensitive nub between my legs. I feel myself growing closer to my release and my eyes shoot up to meet his, conveying my need for him in my gaze. In response, he kicks off his books and steps out of his trousers before joining me on the mattress. A roguish grin appears on his face as he pulls my bodice down and reveals my breasts. My nipples are puckered and begging for the feel of his mouth-which he is more than happy to oblige me with. He suckles my nipple as his fingers replace my own._

" _Please, Edward. Please, I want to feel you."_

" _You have to be quiet, though. We cannot have your mother and father waking up now, can we?"_

 _I shake my head and he crawls up my body to press his lips against mine. As his tongue slips inside of my mouth, his length presses into my core. I ache at first-like I always do as I adjust to the size of him. He waits a moment, and as soon as I have relaxed, he pulls back until only the tip of his length is inside of me, before thrusting back in. He begins a steady pace-thrusting until I am withering beneath him._

" _Are you close, little one?" he questions as he increases the pace._

 _Speech is difficult, so I merely nod in response. He kisses my forehead before reaching down to play with my folds. As soon as he finds that sensitive spot, the Earth shatters around me as I find my release. After a few more thrusts, he finds his as well. He rolls off of me, but instead of pulling me against his side and falling asleep-like I have always assumed couples did-he lays on the bed and pulls me atop of him. I am nervous at first, not knowing what to do as he strokes his length until it is hard and positions it at my entrance._

 _When I do not move, he says, "It is okay, little one. I will teach you everything," before pushing into me._

I quickly come back to reality, my eyelids fluttering as I take in the sight of my dark and empty room. My body is shivering as I deal with the aftereffects of my orgasm. I cannot believe I achieved that on my own. I settle into my bed and try to fall asleep-knowing in only a few hours, I will be expected at the manor. However, despite my relaxed muscles and calm state, sleep does not come. I lay in bed restless, until I crack open my window and feel the crisp night air. Perhaps a walk would do me good. A bit of fresh air and exercise could be beneficial. Slipping out of bed, I quickly get dressed and slip on my walking boots before crawling out of my bedroom window.

I love this time of night. It is absolutely divine. There is nothing like having a small adventure while the rest of the world is asleep. The night is quiet besides the rustling of leaves as the crisp wind moves them. Closing my eyes for a moment, I enjoy the feeling. For me, the night is like being engulfed in a mother's embrace; there is comfort in the darkness. In the darkness, I am no one but myself. All the troubles from my day fade away, leaving only _me_. I open my eyes and stare up at the stars, which are abundant tonight. It has been a while since I have seen such clear skies. I give the glistening stars one bright smile before I continue on my way.

For some reason, I am compelled to move toward the meadow. Perhaps it is because it reminds me of Edward. Everytime I am there, I am confronted with the many images of our time together. I feel like I have gotten to know him in that grass… in the waters where we have made love so many times already. I want to see what it looks like in the dark of the night. So, I venture through the woods, trailing down my familiar path which is the quickest way to the clearing.

I am so distracted, I barely notice the sounds at first. My first thought was the sounds must just be the wind. But now… now I am unsure. They sound like footsteps. Have I been caught? Will this be the end of my late night adventures? I stop moving for a moment and focus all of my energy on deciding where the sound is coming from. As I try to pinpoint it, my stomach turns. These are not human footprints I am hearing… No, this sounds like an animal. The sounds are coming from all different directions. My breath catches in my throat as I pick a large stick up off the ground-knowing, deep down, that it will probably prove useless. _But I must at least try to defend myself._ I pray that this is just an animal passing through.

My prayers go unanswered as a wolf enters the clearing. I can barely breathe, let alone think about what my course of action should be. I stand still-finding still to be best. I do not want to seem threatening. Perhaps if I am still enough, the animal will be on its way. When another wolf joins the first, I start to shiver, feeling tears prick my eyes as I stand in utter shock. What if this is it? What if they pounce on me and I never see the light of day again? How could I have been so foolish? Why, oh, why do I take part in such dangerous behavior and expect no consequences?

 _Foolish, girl! Now, you might really have to pay the price._

"Please," I breathe. I do not know who I am begging. Perhaps I am begging the universe to intervene in some way.

One of the wolves start toward me, and I cannot help it as a sob breaks through my lips. As it advances, the tears begin to fall from my eyes and course down my cheeks. My heart is fluttering in my chest and I feel something wet course down my leg, drenching my stockings. I take another step back and the wolf picks up its pace, making it obvious that _I_ am indeed its target.

I scream. It feels good to scream. It feels like the only thing I can possibly do. Perhaps if I am lucky, someone will hear me. But even if they do, I am not sure they will make it to me in time. As the wolf charges toward me, I think of _him_. And suddenly, I can think more clearly. I swing the stick at the wolf as its jaws extend and it chomps down on it, swinging its head side to side as he attacks it for a moment, before spitting it out. I hit it again, for I do not know what else to do, as I hear the sounds of another animal approaching.

Before I know it, a gunshot sounds through the air and my attacker, and its companion, run off into the woods. I fall to the ground sobbing. My body shakes as I try to regain control of my breathing. Strong arms engulf me and for a moment, I wonder if I am actually safe.

"Everything is all right. I have got you, little one," Edward says as he pulls me against him and allows me the freedom to sob into his chest.

 **A/N: So, that was pretty different than the original story. In the original, they just run into each other. But for this one, I wanted to make things a little more exciting and have them meet another way. Next chapter will be another exciting one, since there is no way Bella will be able to lie to Edward anymore. Also, this story is sitting at around 550 reviews, so it would be very awesome if you guys could review and let me know what you think!**

 **Speaking of reviews…**

 **If you happen to be the guest reviewer who has been spamming every single one of my stories with outlandish reviews calling characters "sluts" and "whores" who are "infested with STDS" (Which, I don't know why you're saying any of this stuff in 2018. I'm assuming you're a woman, so why do you believe it's okay to call other women sluts? Even if they are fictional.) I just wanted to know…**

 **Why do you feel the need to do this in the first place? Do you get some sort of odd rush from going onto a 23 year old's fanfic profile and leaving all of these strange comments? (I've wondered this about guest reviewers in general, to be honest.) I've had to delete all of these guest reviews because I don't feel that readers should have to be subjected this kind of negativity. For instance, if you don't like BDSM why are you clicking on a BDSM story to read in the first place? So you can have some strange cathartic experience by leaving these reviews? I am not attacking you-I am just curious. Is leaving a bunch of reviews like this really how you want to spend your day? Life is short, and you chose to spend it acting like this online. Just consider that.**

 **Since I can't respond to you, I'll do so here: I really hope 2018 starts getting better for you. I'm having a great year and I'm sorry that for whatever reason, you are not. If it makes you feel better to take out your stress on other people (like me), by all means, feel free to do so. (Since I know you're going to no matter what I say.) I have pretty thick skin at this point. (I'm sure you're rolling your eyes at this lol). I know you're probably going to read this and then just spam me with these reviewers even more. But may I suggest finding a** _ **new**_ **hobby? I mean, just search "hobbies" on Pinterest and you'll probably find tons of new ways to better occupy your time. You could do that really cool sharpie art or some string art. Or maybe some DIY projects around your house? Maybe you could take up knitting or cross-stitching. You could make cute birdhouses… Really, the possibilities are endless. I'm sure making some DIY crafts would be more rewarding than spamming fanfic authors with mean reviews :).**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and support on the last chapter! I know I don't have time to respond to everyone, but I love you all so much! Everytime I read your reviews, I just want to sit down and write more and more. So thank you.**

 **Per usual with this story, this chapter is un-betaed. Hope you enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"Are you hurt?"

It seems only my pride is wounded. I am so foolish for traveling around the estate at night. I must have been having very good luck on all the occasions I had done it before, for I never realized the danger. Feeling childish, I keep my head down, too embarrassed to face him. The rise and fall of his chest against my cheek calms me, and after a few minutes, I forget everything else but him.

"Are you hurt?" he repeats, as he pulls my head away from his chest to get a better look at me.

His eyes are wide as he checks for injuries; I notice he is holding his breath until he finds there are no visible signs of damage on my body. But once I move, it is obvious that something is wrong. _Very wrong_. As I begin to sit up on my own, a pain shoots through my arm and I stifle a cry as to not attract attention. Those wolves are still out there-lurking, waiting for another chance at me. _Something is wrong-something in my body feels very wrong!_ Tears trail down my cheeks as my heart fills with worry.

"My arm…" I whisper, my eyes widening in horror as I stare down at my limb in the darkness.

He holds me close, as if he were trying to take away my pain. His breath smells of spirits and smoke-tobacco leaves from a cigar, perhaps. I wonder what he was doing before he found me here. Part of me does not want to consider the possibilities, while another part of me is thankful that he was out this late, regardless of what his activities were.

"Are you all right to ride?" Edward asks, his voice laced with concern as he picks me up off of the ground. "I will hoist you up and ride behind you, little one. You will be all right. I promise."

I groan as he moves me, clutching my arm against my chest as he sets me atop his horse. He joins me, sitting behind me before taking the reins in his hands. He kisses the back of my head and for a moment, I honestly believe everything may be all right.

"Where are we going?" I mutter before he moves a muscle.

"We are going back to my estate. I will take care of you there."

And before I respond, the horse is off in a sprint. My breath catches in my throat and fear courses through my veins as the animal darts through the night. I have never been atop a horse before-so, this is almost like a dream come true. I have always wanted to ride, and now that I am, I feel like I am soaring through the dark, starry night. With the wind in my hair and the cold air biting my skin, I feel as if I am flying like one of the many birds I watch as they play outside my window. As we ride, I forget about my arm. All I can think about is the animal beneath me and the man behind me.

However, as soon as we reach the stable near the estate, my thoughts shift. The servants will recognize me and I will be done for. My secrets will all be revealed to him. All it would take is one servant eyeing me the wrong way, and he would know something is not right. Perhaps I should tell him now, before he finds out from someone else. However, when I try to speak, no words come out.

Edward jumps off of the horse and helps me down, as well. He helps me sit on a log bench by the stable, before going to put his prized horse in one of the stalls. While he is gone, I do not dare look down at my arm. It is throbbing-the pain unbearable and all I can do is pray; pray that the injury is not a dire one.

I watch Edward as he rushes back to my side, his face frantic with worry. I do not understand why he is in such pain, too. Sure, we have made love many times, but it is nothing more to him than that. I cannot be… _ever_. For we are too different. Although I do not understand his worry, I do appreciate it-revel in it, even. For a moment, I feel cherished by him, before he helps me up and whisks me away toward the estate.

"Will I not raise alarm?" I question, almost persuading him to change his mind.

While my arm hurts, I do not want to deal with the consequences of my lies. Once the truth is out, I doubt I will ever be able to live out my fantasy with Edward again. He will know I am a servant, and may want nothing to do with me. Unless, of course, the rumors about him are true. I have heard many times that he had several affairs with servants growing up. One of which, was with a woman who was at least seven and thirty. So, perhaps he could carry on with our affair, after all. Despite my fictitiousness.

"I will take you to a room on the first floor and someone will attend to you."

 _First floor… far away from his mother and father, then._ Hopefully this "someone" will not be someone I know-someone who could easily recognize me. Perhaps he will call for a doctor. I hold my breath as we enter the manor, too nervous to make a single sound. Trying to ignore the pain in my arm as Edward leads me down the hall. Luckily, there are no servants wondering the halls at this time of night. However, I have a feeling that my "luck" will be rather short lived. I will have to talk to someone eventually… I will have to explain to Edward where I live and what my situation is when the time comes. On top of that, I am sure my parents will be looking for me when they find me missing. _Perhaps I can sneak out of here?_ I quickly push that thought from my mind. I need a doctor. I doubt that my injury is one which I could easily hide. I am done for. I know I am.

"In here," Edward says as he opens the last door at the end of a very long hallway.

There's a bed, a dresser, a bedside table, and a large window as well as a door, which most likely leads to a toilet. It is meager, yet lovely. At least, I love it. Mostly because it is a room in Edward's estate. Being here feels like a dream and for a moment, I can pretend that I have come here on very different circumstances.

"Rest on the bed, I will call for help," he tells me as he helps me onto the mattress before leaving the room.

I watch him go before closing my eyes and trying desperately to will the pain away. As soon as I am brave enough, I pull back the sleeve and gaze at my limb. Besides a little swelling from where I fell, there is no visible damage. But when I reach out and touch it… the pain is overwhelming. Whatever could be wrong? God, this will affect everything.

Edward returns to my room alone a few minutes later. "One of my men is going to fetch a doctor. He should be here soon, little one."

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he clasps my hand in his. He's silent for a moment as he studies my face; tracing circles on the back of my hand.

"Are you feeling better at all?" he questions, aghast.

I want to tell him that I am fine, but I do not have the strength to live right now-hence my possible predicament.

"It throbs, but I am sure it will heal soon enough."

A soft smile appears on his face. He brushes my hair away from my face and bends down to give me a soft kiss on the forehead. As he pulls away, I stare up at him. I cannot believe I am in his care. I cannot believe he wants to stay here by my side and see that I get better. Perhaps he cares for me more than I thought.

"Thank God I went out gambling this evening, little one. I do not know how I would have fared if I had not found you." He pauses for a moment, before bending down to kiss my head again. "I would have been an absolute mess."

I smile at the truth in his words and close my eyes as his fingers play with my loose hair. My eyelids flutter, before I slowly drift to state of unconsciousness, unable to bear the pain in my arm any longer.

 **A/N: I know this is a little different than the original fanfiction, but as I was working on the rewrite, I noticed that each chapter was just lemons. So, I decided to give it more of a plot this time. I thought there needed to be a bit more development between Edward and Bella. But, no worries, there will still be plenty of lemons haha. Thanks for reading and please, please review! See you next update!**


End file.
